zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn-Logan Relationship
The Quinn and Logan relationship (in fandom, known as Quogan or Linn) is the pairing of the characters Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese. The two exibit a love-hate relationship throughout the show, and remain "frenemies" until Season 4 where they start a romantic relationship after Quinn and Mark break up. They start secretly dating each other. Background Quinn and Logan have disliked each other for the majority of the show, seemingly hating each other and wanting nothing to do with the other. Until season 4, Quinn was dating Mark, thus Quogan could not become canon. During eason 4, Mark calls it quits with Quinn, for Brooke, which leads to Quinn trying to doll herself up for Mark trying to get him back. This doesn't go as planned for Quinn, and she goes to sit on a bench in distress. Logan sees her and goes to comfort her and tells her that she doesn't need Mark, resulting in their first (awkward) kiss. The kiss is eventually broken by Michael and Zoey riding on a horse. They both then agree that it was the weirdest day ever. Quinn and Logan have a secret relationship from then on until Chasing Zoey when they reveal they have been dating at the PCA prom. In Walk - A - Thon, they decide that they shouldn't see each other. Later, after making out, they agree to start dating; although they both admit they're embarrassed to be seen with the other. So, they agree to start dating secretly. However, they hug, and Michael walks in on them, causing them to believe he knows they are dating. They plan a fake fight, which leads to Michael telling them they fight like an old married couple. Later, they ask him if he "knows." He says he does know: he knows that they are planning a surprise birthday party for him! Surprise! Chase's Girlfriend *Quinn helps Logan with his basketball playing. The Radio *At the lunch table Quinn and Logan are sitting right next to each other. *When Lola, Micheal, Quinn and Logan are arguing about whether Zoey should give the radio back to Chase or not, Quinn and Logan are on the same side, saying that Zoey should be able to keep the radio. *When Mark declares that the radio is Zoey's, Quinn and Logan are both very happy. *They high-five and you can see them hugging in the background. Trading Places *Logan and Quinn were playing basketball (along with Lola and Michael). *When Lola and Quinn try to run out of the boys' room Logan grabs Quinn's leg and tries to pull her back in. Quinn Misses The Mark *Logan sees Quinn crying on the bench *He sits down and asks her what's wrong *She makes a snotty remark saying he wouldn't care *He looked hurt *She told him Mark broke up with her *Logan starts to talk about how "hot" Mark's new girlfriend is but stops when he sees how sad Quinn is *He tells her that he hates Mark, because Mark is an idiot for breaking up with her *He tells her that she is weird, but she's smart, pretty, and kind of fun. And that it's Mark's loss *They both look at each other *Logan and Quinn kiss *They are interrupted by Michael and Zoey running by on a horse *They pull apart and declare that it's the weirdest day ever *They each move to opposite sides of the bench, uncomfortably *They kept sneaking looks at one another Walk-a-thon *They are both crouching together behind a wall looking at one another *Logan tells Quinn she has the prettiest eyes *Quinn giggles and tells him that he has the cutest nose *Logan laughing tells her that he knows *They eskimo kiss (rub the tips of their noses together) *Logan stops which upsets Quinn *He tells her that 'this is insane' them as a couple *Quinn reluctantly agrees *They agree that it's wrong and that they should forget anything ever happened *Quinn starts to head off to class when Logan asks for one more eskimo kiss *They eskimo kiss, and smile *Logan and Quinn are kissing and having a picnic behind bushes *Quinn tells him that they aren't doing a very good job at ending the relationship *Logan agrees but tells her that he isn't sure if he wants to end it *Quinn tells him that if neither of them want to end it then they're........dating *They both seem a little awkward about it, especially Logan *Quinn tells him to tell him what's bothering him, against his will *He tells her that he's embarrassed to be dating her *Quinn agrees *They agree to keep their relationship a secret *They hug just as Michael comes up *They act awkwardly and pretend to be normal *After he leaves they worry if he knows that they are together *They pretend to have a fight, but Michael declares they're acting like an 'old married couple' *when they meet after Michael says they are acting like an old married couple Logan asks Quinn to make out and she says yes *They ask him if he knows that they are dating. *He tells them he does know... that they're planning a surprise party for him. *They are relieved and go along with it. Vince Is Back *Logan calls Lola's pickle-fry idea lame, and she calls him dumb. Quinn yells at Lola to leave him alone *Logan slowly shakes his head, signaling for Quinn not to *All their friend's are confused why she's sticking up for him *Quinn awkwardly says she isn't and mumbles "Stupid Logan" *Logan smiles at her, and she smiles and eats a chip *When Logan and Michael are ranting to the girls that Vince is back, they remind them that Mark was beat up too *Quinn annoyed says that Mark deserved it, Lola tells her that that was mean because he was her boyfriend *Logan angrily/jealously yells that he isn't anymore *Quinn signals for him to cool it *Logan catches himself and simply says "well, he isn't." Dinner For Two Many *Logan and Quinn are slow-dancing in a janitor's closet *Logan brought Quinn a rose *Quinn is upset that they have to sneak around *Logan offers to take her to Vacarro's (an expensive, romantic, fancy restaurant near PCA) for dinner that night *Quinn seems really touched that he would spend so much money on her, just for her *He tells her that he doesn't care how expensive it is *At the restaurant they ordered 5 lobsters, and they look really happy *Logan hides under the table when he sees James and Zoey *He passes Quinn a note *He tells her to create a commotion so he can run out *The plan fails *Zoey, James, Quinn, and Logan end up eating together *Michael and Lola interrupt their "dates" *Quinn and Logan seem upset that their date was ruined Chasing Zoey *Both Quinn and Logan decide to take other people to prom, not to arouse suspicion that they are dating *Quinn does not approve of Logan's date *Even though they are irritated with one another, Logan asks if she wants to make-out *Quinn angrily says yes *They run off laughing together *Logan shows Quinn his options for prom *He points to a pretty girl and tells him that if he goes with her she'll go with "Shirtless Danny" *He shows Quinn two twins that he wants to take to the prom instead *Quinn smacks him *Logan reluctantly asks Stacey to the prom *He is really disturbed *Quinn has to ask Dustin to the prom *Quinn asks if her dress is ok *hinting she wants Logan to think she looks good* *At the prom, Quinn and Logan complain about their dates *Quinn suggests that they should have just gone together but then changes her mind because she wouldn't be able to take the 'abuse' *Logan agrees, and promises her that sometime that night they will have a chance to sneak off and be together *Quinn smiles and tells him that she likes him *He looks like he wants to say something, but Stacey comes and asks him what he's doing *Quinn and Logan cover their tracks by insulting one another *Quinn looks sad when Stacey pulls Logan away *Both Logan and Quinn look awkward with their dates *Logan was horrified when Stacey kissed him *When Stacey asked why Logan didn't want to kiss her, he yelled out loud "Because I LOVE QUINN!" *Quinn looks shocked about this *Even though people are starting to make fun of Logan, he admits again announcing "I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!" *Quinn, extremely happy replies yelling "AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!" *They both run into each other's arms and kiss romantically *At the end of the episode, they are seen goofing off and dancing with Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lisa, Vince, and Lola Category:Females Category:Males Category:Quinn Pensky Category:Logan Reese Category:Relationships Category:Shippings Category:Pairings Category:Characters